Lavi?
by ohohoho
Summary: Lenalee's convinced of a Laven, or, miraculously, a Kanda/Allen, but Kanda's not interested, Allen has his own problems, and Lavi's acting very strange toward the white-haired boy. Updated. Please R&R!


Lenalee: Timcanpy, what exactly has Allen been up to lately? It's not really spying if you show me, now is it? (pauses) /defensively/ It's just…Allen…I've been worried about him. (pauses again)/as if talking to someone else, even though the room is deserted apart from the yellow golem/ No, not because I think he's cute! He's been acting differently lately… more distant, it seems. (gets lost in thought) Tim, I think Allen might be in love. With whom, though? Not me, obviously. Who else is there? (pauses again, and comes to a revelation that rather startles her) Tim, is Allen…gay? I mean, or at least bisexual? /seems confident in her assumption/ It's not like he could have fallen in love with Miranda or another female exorcist, right? He has to be in love with a male. That's the only solution…right? (pauses) Who could it be? Kanda? I doubt it. (pauses again) …Lavi?

(Timcanpy obediently opens, showing a scene)

_The white-haired boy leaned forward, assuming a position not unlike the classic pose of Juliet: chin in hand, elbow on balcony rail, faraway look in his eyes… and about twenty empty plates piled in the corner._

_All of which managed to fall over and break when a gust of wind hit the exorcist from behind. It was a very large gust of wind, mostly black with the top a bright red._

_"L-Lavi?" Allen choked out from under a bone-crushing hug from his friend. _

_"Miss me?" said the older boy cheerfully, but there was something about his tone that seemed rather forced._

_Allen nodded quickly. "'Course I did, Lavi. Could—could you let me go now?" His face had begun to change colors from lack of oxygen._

_Lavi loosened his grip on Allen, but didn't quite release him. The white-haired boy sensed an element of sadness in the hug, but he still visibly relaxed in his friend's embrace, leaned back ever so slightly and closed his eyes. Lavi's arms draped over Allen's shoulders, and he leaned forward and whispered something in the younger boy's ear. Allen's silver eyes shot open._

Lenalee: (gasps) I knew it! (squeals like a fangirl and waits expectantly for what happens next)

_Allen turned around to face the tall redhead, still held in his embrace. Lavi's face was not spread by a goofy grin, for once. "Can I trust you?" Allen said quietly. His large silver eyes showed vulnerability, worry, and a touch of something not quite identifiable. _

_"I—"_

_Lavi brought his arms back to his sides for a moment before using a finger to lift Allen's chin, forcing the silver eyes to meet the green. What Allen saw in those eyes should have scared him. They were devoid of feeling, or so it appeared._

_"Do you consider me a friend?" Lavi asked, all playfulness gone. His tone was obscure and completely unreadable. His face was serious and Allen could only guess as to what was going through his mind. _

_The answer came unhesitatingly. "I do, Lavi."_

_"You shouldn't." Lavi's voice broke almost imperceptibly as he said it, and he turned and exited through Allen's room, stepping over shards of ceramic as he left. _

Lenalee: /confused/ Wait… what?

_Allen stood alone on his balcony, cold wind whipping dramatically through his white hair. "Lavi…?"_

* * *

><p>(Lenalee sits forward attentively. The footage follows Lavi rather than staying with Allen and watching him stand alone on the balcony)<p>

_Lavi's pace was measured; he didn't walk quickly or slowly. He descended to his own room, directly below Allen's. He muttered to himself, cursing himself and his stupidity. A tear fluttered down Lavi's cheek; he brushed it away angrily. He caught sight of Timcanpy following him and grabbed the golem, obscuring the view. "Go _away_, Tim. Go back to Allen." The Bookman threw Timcanpy as far as he could out his balcony. _

Lenalee: /reproachfully/ Well, he wasn't very nice to you, Tim.

(Tim skips ahead to after he escapes from the bushes and flies up to Allen's room)

_Allen knelt on his balcony amid shards of ceramic. His head was bent and he appeared to be contemplating something. _

_Allen's knuckles were white. He gripped the piece of plate tightly. He knew he should probably clean up, but he didn't want to move. The boy grimaced as the sharp edge of the plate dug into his hand, breaking skin, but he held on. _

_His hands shook. He opened his fist slowly, afraid to see the dark crimson liquid dripping from both a white hand and a red one. Timcanpy stayed quiet, landing on Allen's head; white lines now crossed the lower edges of the image. _

_Allen dropped the blood-tinged ceramic just as banging came from the door. _

_"Who is it." Allen asked, not really caring. _

_A muffled voice shouted something back—it sounded like Kanda. _

_"'Kay." Shouted Allen. Kanda must have taken that as an invitation, because the door Lavi had left open framed the blue-black-haired exorcist, who was staring at the twenty or so broken plates. _

_"I heard a crash." Kanda said in a monotone, in way of explaining his presence. He looked at the younger boy. "Lavi left a few moments ago. Is that…." Kanda trailed off uncharacteristically, staring at the blood on Allen's crimson digits. His voice was subtly softer when he spoke next, also uncharacteristically._

_"Come on, beansprout. We've got to get this, and you, cleaned up." Allen attempted to flash a grin to the exorcist, but failed miserably, for once. _

_"That's okay, Kanda. I'll get it."_

_Kanda grabbed the younger boy's arm and pulled him to his feet._

_"Come on." His monosyllabic tone indicated to Allen that the other boy was not going to change his position._

Lenalee: (disbelieving) Kanda cares about Allen! That's so sweet!

Rather than following Allen and Kanda to the infirmary, regardless of what Lenalee wanted to see, Tim flew upstairs instead, into Lavi's room.

_Lavi sat on his bed, stripped to his shorts, conflicted. Due to the lack of words in the conflict, Tim was merely watching Lavi think; it was a vaguely interesting dialogue-less conversation. _

_The redhead stood abruptly. He nibbled on the edge of his thumb and walked a few paces before swaying and returning to the ground, lying prone. There he fell into a deep and restless sleep. _

Timcanpy left after watching Lavi's fits for a few minutes. The golem flew back down to Allen's balcony, where the mess was extraordinarily mostly cleaned up—all the large pieces gone, that is. After a while, Kanda and Allen enter the room.

_"Kanda?"_

_Kanda glanced at the boy sitting on the bed. _

_"Why do you like soba so much?"_

_The ponytailed exorcist glared. "This is no time for comic relief, beansprout."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I was under the impression that Lavi told you."_

_"Told me?"_

_"Yes, told you." said Kanda, his voice beginning to acquire an annoyed tone. "Apparently, he didn't."_

_"No." Allen's face drooped a bit._

_"Well, I suppose someone has to tell you." Kanda glared at the younger boy, sympathy gone now that his hands were bandaged. _

_"Tell me what?" Allen cried impatiently. _

_The blue-haired exorcist's face appeared to be made of stone._

_"That—_

Before Lenalee's stunned eyes, Timcanpy brought his obscenely large teeth together just as the image flickered out of sight.


End file.
